


No One Wins

by Doublesims



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Twitter, Inspired by a comic, My First AO3 Post, Protective Big Brother Arackniss, Sad Ending, Sort Of, adding tags as I go, for now, have no idea what I am doing, lots of swearing, still don't know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublesims/pseuds/Doublesims
Summary: When Angel Dust becomes comfortable in the hotel and had started to call it home. He had started to fall into a few habits that normally only come up with his siblings.So what happens Alastor decides to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	1. Prank Too far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starlight1395](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prank Too Far](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/689674) by @Megluvyoutube. 



> Thank you @Megluvyoutube and Starlight1395 for giving me the idea.

Inspired by ["Prank Too Far"](https://twitter.com/Megluvyoutube/status/1305644331693494272) and by [Bringing Home the Bacon ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967782/chapters/63126553)

* * *

It had been a few months since the turf war, The Princess’s news interview and Alastor the Radio Demon first walked through the doors of the Hotel. Husker and Niffty also joined the hotel team that same day. Angel Dust the only demon patient, is no longer the lone demon. He is still a part of the team, just not an ‘employee’. I mean, it’s not like they were getting paid, so to speak. However, when Angel started to get comfortable in the Hotel beginning to feel like it was home. He had started to fall back into some habits that normally only come up with his siblings. His older brother Arckniss and his twin sister Molly.

It all started when Arckniss pranked his twin siblings. They were all still alive at the time, and pranks quickly became a part of Angel’s personality. The thing is it only came out when Angel Dust was comfortable with the people he would be pulling the pranks on. Molly, Arackniss and Angel learned when growing up pulling pranks on each other that pranks can go too far. Anything that can threaten someone’s health, or could severely hurt someone both mentally and physically was on the ‘no go’ list, or ‘the hard’ list as Angel describing joked many times. Anything that could be easily cleaned or fixed was a good prank. Cups full of water upside down or really easy to clean liquid was a prank Arackniss and Angel pulled on each other still to this date, even in Hell. 

But the main thing was Angel had become comfortable in the Hotel and had seen Charlie, Niffty, Husker even Vaggie and Alastor as friends. He had started to pull pranks on his friends and around the Hotel. Prank calls to Charlie’s office. Eg.

“Hello.” Said, Charlie  
“Sum Won Toofuk?” Angel responded in a disguised voice.   
“I’m sorry? Who are you looking for?”  
(Muffled Laughing from Angel trying to keep it cool)  
“Mr Toofuk?”

He had also got Niffty with superglue on her feather duster once. After seeing the marks on her dress caused by the superglue, Angel decided that was on the ‘not again’ list. A list he and Molly made after a prank on Niss that didn’t do to plan.   
He also snuck salt into one of Husks’ quarter finished drinks and Vaggie found a draw full of his tamest sex toys in the kitchen. Alastor had opened a face height cupboard, only to get an avalanche of soft stress balls falls from it.

However, Niffty and Husker quickly found out Angel Dust always cleaned up after his pranks. Husker found out Angel knew mixology and they swapped cocktail recipes between each other. Even a few that salt did work with. Husk had even let Angel behind the bar with him, on the few busy nights they had. Or when Husk just wanted a break.  
Niffty had found places she can’t clean without help, clean. She had caught Angel with his boots off and spider claws out while standing on the ceiling with her feather duster and broom. After that, she not only had Husker and his wings to help, but Angel Dust and his spider skills to help with cleaning. Angel had even replaced her ruined dress with a handmade replica. When Angel Dust found out Niffty hates landscaping or anything to do with gardening, he took it upon himself to maintain the Hotel’s garden. 

But Vaggie, Alastor and Charlie never noticed the small things he did to balance out his pranks. Or maybe they did, they just never put two and two together like Husker and Niffty did.

It was just another day at the Hotel. Husker was sleeping off a hangover in a patch of light on one of the Lobby’s lounges. Niffty was humming to herself as she was doing a little housekeeping. Angel was outside in the garden giving his pet pig 'Fat Nuggets' some outside time while he gave the garden a little maintenance. He had pulled a small prank with the sugar and the salt bowls near the coffee plunger. Hoping that someone who wasn’t paying attention would end up using the wrong one. And That someone, was Vaggie and she was not happy. 

“Angel’s pranks are getting out of control. ”Vaggie complained to her girlfriend Charlie as they walked out of the kitchen.  
“C’mon Vaggie-” Charlie said trying to keep her partners' anger down, “Sure, they can be a bit… excessive.”  
“Someone ought do something about it.” Vaggie replied curtly.  
Alastor walked up to the girls as Charlie replied: “But they’re harmless.”  
“That doesn't mean I need to see his PORN collection!” Vaggie complained, Alastor nodded agreeing with Vaggie’s statement keeping quiet for now. “He can’t get rehabilitated if this keeps up!” She continued.  
The sound of doors opening got Alastors attention as Angel Dust entered the Lobby looking down at Fat Nuggets in his top arms as he headed to his room. Angel wasn’t paying attention to anything else, just to the swine in his arms.  
“Okay..?” Charlie gave in to her girlfriend's complaints. “If you want to teach him a lesson- What do you have in mind?”  
Alastor’s grin grew dangerously wide “I have an idea..”

* * *

The day had been long for Angel Dust he had just gotten back from the studio. All he wanted to do was have a hot shower and hug Fat Nuggets. Opening his bedroom door. Smiling waiting to get jumped on by Nuggets.  
“Nuggy!” Daddy-” when no excited pig came to greet him, he finished quietly “Home?” His room was clean and empty.   
“Nuggs?” Not worried yet he checked under his bed thinking that maybe he could be sleeping under there. Nope, no demon pig.  
“Fat Nuggets?!” Angel Dust called out again his bottom hands clenching each other just a little worried now.

A while later, after turning his bedroom upside down. Angel decided to look elsewhere in the Hotel thinking that maybe Fat Nuggets had gotten out. Husker said he hadn’t seen the swine neither had Niffty, though she had offered to clean Angel’s room as he continued to look.  
‘Where the Hell is he? I’ve looked everywhere for ‘em..’ Angel thought to himself. He was clearly worried now, one set of arms behind his back wringing his hands together. The other set folded over his chest rubbing his arms. ‘Alright, don’t panic, Angel. ‘E’s probably jus’ hindin’ somewhere.’

Jazz music broke Angel out of his thoughts, it was coming up to the dining room ‘I havn’ asked Al yet.’

“Hey, Al” Angel called as he slowly opened the door. “Have ya seen Fa-” Angel stopped as he absorbed Alastor sitting at the head of the table eating what looked like a glazed suckling ham.  
“Al…” Angel Dust said hoping that it was just stress and worry getting to him and not seeing his worst nightmare come true. “What’cha eatin’?”  
“Well, you see, Angel I was craving a little meat,” Alastor said in his radio toned voice as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, “and the store had nothing of interest, so I helped myself to what we had here.”  
Angel’s world shattered like glass nothing really mattered anymore. There was ringing his ears as Alastor continued standing up.  
“Yes, he was delectable fellow put up a good fight, too.”  
Angel’s legs collapsed he landed on the floor with a thud he clinched fists ageist the floorboards on fours as his other set of arms cradled his middle feeling sick. He started to cry, begging it wasn’t true.  
“Please… please tell me you’re joken’..hic” He could see Alastor’s shoes as he walked up to the sickening spider demon.  
“I’m afraid not, my dear. Alas, I suppose this is the consequence for such jovial pranks.”

Angel Dust snapped, using his curse of being a jumping spider demon, he pounced too fast for Alastor even to see. The next thing the Dear Demon knew; he was pinned to the floor by the enraged demon. His legs pinned down restrained by the others' legs, his arms by the others set of arms while the other set of arms were around his neck choking him. His eyes glowed red in his own anger.  
“Fuck!! You sick Fuck!” Angel Dust was almost unrecognisable, his once soft fluff spiking up looking dangerous, his eyes a glowed as tears fell landing on the immobilise demon’s face. The red glow faded from Alastor’s eyes as he absorbed Angel furious sate. “You took away the only thing I’ve ever loved. ALL BECAUSE OF A FUCKING PRANK?”  
Alastor’s grin faded as Angel’s grip tightened around his neck. There was power trapped behind Angel eyes and the tears that kept falling as he continued yelling now in his mother tongue, and the radio demon could not translate. Angel Dusts fangs ground together, his eyes unrecognisable swirling with power, and he tightened his grip on Alastor’s neck even further.  
“Oink!” Angel’s eyes snapped back to normal as he heard something he thought he would never hear again. He whipped his head back to the door to what was that most wonderful sound.  
There he was Fat Nuggets in the arms of The Princess of Hell trying to reach out to his Dad.  
“Oh, Angel…” Charlie had tears in her own eyes. Vaggie standing beside the blonde with her hand over her mouth.  
“NUGGS!!” Angel jumped off Alastor, reaching out for his baby, “NUGGSY!!”

Fat Nuggets had gotten out of Charlie’s arms and jumped into his Daddy’s arms who had broken down crying again but not in anger and fear, this time it was in pure relief.  
“Oh God, oh, thank God! I thought.” Angel Dust sobbed “I thought I lost ya forever!! Hic. You’re safe, you’re here with me!”

Alastor rubbed the back of his head as he sat up watching Angel once again collapsing onto the floor, only this time holding onto the only thing he loves. “You’re always gonna be with me! I dunno what I’d do without you! Please never leave me! Please!”

Alastor, Charlie and Vaggie watched on as Angel Dust continued to cry and beg. They learned what Angel Dust already knew, “with this type of prank no one wins.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Arackniss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about blood magic and voodoo magic in this chapter could be completely wrong but that is my understanding of it. If anyone knows if I’m wrong, please correct me but that is my understanding of blood magic.  
> A jaquin is a cross between a jaguar and a macaw. It’s from a Disney Chanel show but it was the only creatures I could find that is similar to Husker so I browed it. I also see Angel Dust death age mid-20s so Husk calls him Kid.  
> Enjoy.

The light reflected off the green bottle as a claw slowly rocked it by the neck. Husker was in deep thought as he sat at his spot at the front desk turned bar. It had been calm the last few weeks. Well, there was still the odd fight between patrons. Yet, there had been no pranks and Husk has noticed that Angel Dust has been quiet since he helped the Spider back to his room after a something had happened between him and the other hotel team members. Husk didn't ask what had happened. He just knew something had happened to make the porn star cry.

The sound of someone climbing onto one of the bar stools woke him from his thoughts. He looked up from the bottle of cheap booze to see Niffty lean on the bar top with her head in her hands.

"His room is empty again," She sighed "Still hasn't been back."

"And the pig?"

"The pet bed is gone."

"What the fuck did they do?" Husk grunted.

Niffty shrugged her shoulders "No one’s talking."

"The Kid has up and left, and no one has said a word."

"Well there is no new Angel Dust porn shots or clips, so he's not at the studios."

"For now." Husk grunted taking a swing at his booze.

It had only been two days ago when Niffty noticed that Angel's room hadn't been used, and now Fat Nuggets' bed had gone.

Husker moved to fix Niffty a drink as they both fell back into silence thinking about their missing friend.

"Oh, there you are Niffty?" Charlie said, walking down the stairs from her office.

"Hi, Miss Charlie," Niffty called nursing her Mai Tai, missing Angel's Long Island Iced Tea he always made for her, Husker could never get it right for some reason.

"Niffty, when was the last time you worked in the garden? It's becoming a litt-" Charlie stopped when she noticed both Niffty and Husk were staring at her with surprise "What?"

"I don't do gardens!" Niffty snapped.

"You don't?" Charlie was confused. The garden only started to look better sometime, after Alastor brought Niffty and Husker to the hotel. "Oh... then was it, you Hus-"

" I'm not dealing with this shit" Husker growled. "Fuck are you saying you never noticed? Fuck, the poor kid."

"What?" Charlie looked back and forth between the small cyclops demon and the jaquin demon.

"Angel is out there most of the time with his pig-" Charlie flinched when Husker mentioned Fat Nuggets. Huskers mind clicked, finding the missing link; Angel Dust was looking for the swine when everything changed. "Oh, fuck! Tell me you didn't! Tell me you didn't mess with his pig."

Niffty gasped covering her mouth when she caught up.

"It wasn't my idea." Charlie defended her self.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was you still acted on it!" Husker snapped, leaving the princess at the bar as he stormed off. "Maybe you may not be as different as you think you are Princess!"

Niffty left whipping her phone out to message Angel Dust on his Voxtagram account. Leaving the Princess of Hell alone as she started to tear up.

That night at dinner, Charlie pushed her dinner around her plate. Husker and Niffty were quiet picking at their own dinner, not talking to the rest of the team at the table.

Vaggie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion at her meal. It was pasta night, and instead of some elevated pasta dish. It was a simple, bland Spaghetti Bolognese dish.

"This isn't up to your normal standard Niffty." She said, "Is everything -"

Husk dropped his fork onto his plate growling "Fuck”

Niffty clinched her own silverware in her hands, frowning at the Moth demon.

"Oh, no." Charlie sighed, realizing where this was going.

Alastor looked up confused what had he missed?

"Angel normally cooks any pasta dish from scratch. I just used the jar of sauce and dry pasta from the pantry." Niffty said with disappointment. ‘Just how much they didn't notice what Angel does around the hotel.’ She thought to herself.

"Angel can cook?" Vaggie asked.

"Fuck” Husk muttered as he left the table to get a stiff drink, Niffty took his and her plates to the kitchen to clean, even if they didn't eat much.

Vaggie looked at Alastor as Charlie dropped her head into her arms, tearing up once again.

"Seriously Angel can cook?" Vaggie asked, surprised.

A few days later, Alastor watched Husker try to help Niffty attempt to clean a high awkward hard to reach section in the lobby.

"I'm sorry kid my wings won't let me get any closer." Husk grumbled.

Niffty sighed "I wish Angel was here."

"Me too, kid."

Last week Alastor had started to notice a few things missing, so to speak. They had all lead back to the missing spider demon. Alastor had sent his shadows to Valentino's turf to look out and report if the porn star was with his boss. They hadn't reported anything back. 

Husker and Niffty finally had gotten the story of what happened between Angel Dust and the rest main team. Since then, they have kept any conversations they had with their 'boss' quick and precise. Or in the jaquin demon case even shorter.

The Radio Demon had also been thinking back to how much power he saw trapped behind the Spider's eyes when he attacked. How much power did Angel Dust actually have?

Being too deep in thought Alastor missed the hotel's main doors opening letting in a short four-armed demon with a similar silhouette to the missing Spider. What the deer demon didn't miss was the sound of a gunshot ringing through the lobby, and his left antler being cleanly shot clean off.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Alastor stood up his shadow-self forming behind him and his grin gleaming dangerously as his eyes glowed red matching the symbols float around him.

"Well, I don't care. Pezzo di merda!" The stranger yelled back. He was a smaller spider then the one that they knew, and unlike Angel Dust; he was black in colour with yellow markings. His eight eyes a dark pink, almost red in colour. He had two main ones like Angel Dust; however, unlike the white Spider his eye set was different. Above his right main one was a smaller one and two small eyes underneath. The opposite on his left-side, and each eye had a black vertical elongated pupil.

"Bastardo" The Stanger kept his gun trained on Alastor, Husker landed looking at the stranger trying to work out how he knew this spider demon.

"My Brother has been crashing on my boyfriend's couch all because of you culo!"

" Arackniss " Husker called out. "You're Arackniss, Angel's brother."

"He's safe?" Niffty asked as she got down off the winged demon.

Arackniss looked over to the feline and cyclops nodding. "As well as he can be." Turning back to Alastor "Now you figlio di troia, that is worse than that Pattaniere and our Padre! I don't care if you are the so-called Radio Demon. You hurt my brother!"

Alastor walked forward, the blood from his lost antler blocking his access to his voodoo magic. Blood magic can only be accessed if blood is drawn by own hands. "Do you really want to do this?" He asked, hissing.

Arackniss didn't even flinch as he manifested a new gun to arm at the Overlord. This gun wasn't a bullet loaded gun; it was a high powered laser gun.

"Well, I guess I just have to find out if this can really take out an Overlord." Arackniss raised an eyebrow smugly "Then again at point-blank will still take you out for some time."

"What is going on?!" Charlie yelled out, running down the stairs with Vaggie.

Arackniss pulled two more Glock like handguns into existence arming at the girls. "Well this just makes my job easier, looks like I have a full house," Arackniss said with a smirk.

"I don't know who you are!" Vaggie said, pointing her spear at the dark Spider.

Arackniss grew more pissed off. "I'm a pissed off older brother that's who I am. An' you, that so-called princess and that red bastardo are on my hit list."

"Why? What did we do?" Charlie asked.

"We hurt his brother," Alastor said watching as Arackniss shot Vaggie's spear out of her hands with deadly accuracy. "Surprisingly, I don't want to hurt you. I can't talk for the rest of them. But I do miss Angel Dust."

Arackniss raised his eyebrow not believing the red demon. "The entertainment ya mean. The worlds ya stage, right?"

Alastor's eyes opened wide, having his own words thrown back at him.

"Well, it's time to be someone else's entertainment" The dark spider demon hissed.

The lazar gun had finished powering up, Arackniss pulled the trigger. Alastor only had milliseconds to shadow wrap himself out of the way, he hissed in pain as the laser had been able to graze his shoulder.

"The bar!" Yelled Husk, the lazar absolutely destroying it. The bottles of alcohol exploding and creating a fire.

Charlie quickly letting her more demon form taking over, as she tried to take control of the fire before it spread to the rest of the lobby.

"Merda!" Arackniss swore as the lazar gun overheated after that one shot. He threw it towards where Alastor manifested. A portal appeared swallowing the malfunctioning weapon. A few seconds later, a blast could be heard not far from the hotel.

"Accidenti, fanculo a tutto!” Arackniss started to laugh. "Pen is not going to be happy. Well, it looks like I'll be doing this the old fashioned way." A Tommy gun quickly replacing the laser gun.

The fight didn't last long after that Arackniss was stopped by a phone call from his boyfriend asking if he had seen his experimental laser gun. Angel was also in the call’s background telling Niss not to do anything stupid. Where Husker called out ‘Too late!’ in replied. After which the brothers argued in Italian for a while. Ending with Arackniss concealing his guns again.

Alastor had his missing antler and the grazed shoulder. Charlie was able to control and put out the bar fire. Her arms had been scratched as she dogged the bullets. Vaggie had a bullet lodged in her right hand after she went after her spear and tried to attacked Arackniss. Arackniss not only had a brunt hand from the laser gun malfunction, he also had a few cuts from Alastor's shadow friends and Vaggie's spear.

As Charlie took Vaggie upstairs to treat her hand, Alastor had left to lick his wounds in peace. Arackniss stayed to help Husker clean up the bar as much as they could.

"Fuck” Husker mutter as he picked up the bottles that didn't break or explode. "Was it meant to do this?"

"I have no idea," Arackinss admitted "I don't even think it was finished. I was just so mad after hearing what they did to Tony."

"Tony?" Niffty asked as she dug a bullet out of the wall.

"Hm, oh. I still call Anthony by his name, not what that Pattaniere gave him for those films of his. That Zoccola butchered the name Mamma gave him; Angelo." Arackniss said with a sad smile.

"What's that? You said that before," Niffty said curiously "Put-ta. Put-ta-niè."

"Pattaniere" Husker grunted "In this case Pimp. Valentino I'm guessing.”

The Spider hummed in agreement not really surprised that Husk knew Italian. "I still call him Tony, Molly and that friend of his Cherri calls him Angie. Reminds him he's not just the porn star that moth made him into. He was my partner; he was damn good at it too. He was my brother, and I just couldn't protect him from our Padre. I was too afraid of what he could do to me."

Husker stopped cleaning to watch Arackniss tear up. Niffty noticed Charlie at the top of the stairs ears dropping.

"When I found him down here. I promised myself I would do better than when we were alive. I'm the oldest I should have protected my younger siblin’s. " Arackniss sighed, "Tony helped me. Protected me from Padre when I found love down here. More than I ever could for him from Valentino. I killed a few of his Johns without Val knowing but that’s not going to free ‘im.” Arackniss shrugged “That's why Molly and I were so glad he ended up here. Under the Princess' watch, protected by Alastor."

Charlie kept quiet learning why this place means so much to the missing pink demon.

"But then he came to me a few weeks ago in tears all because his 'safe place' no longer feels safe."

Charlie felt a punch in her gut as Arackniss continued.

"But he misses you guys, a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Pezzo di merda! = You piece of shit!  
> Bastardo = Bastard  
> Culo = Arse  
> Figlio di Troia = Son of a bitch  
> Pattaniere = Pimp  
> Padre = Farther  
> Merda! = Shit!  
> Accidenti = Damn  
> fanculo a tutto = Fuck it all  
> Zoccola = Whore, literally means ‘sewer rat’ (I thought sewer rat just fit Valentino perfectly.)  
> I got most of the translations from https://www.thetraveltart.com/italian-swear-words-slang-expletives/  
> And little help from Google Translate. I do not speak any language but English and Australian English at that.


	3. Third Chapter, same as the second. A little bit louder and a little bit worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two and three happen at the same time. It's time to see what Angel got up to when he was away from the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a proofreader for this one. I just had Grammarly. My proofreader decided because they don't know the show they didn't want to read it.  
> So please tell me if anything doesn't make sense or spelling or missing words.

Two days after the eating Fat Nuggets prank, alone demon walked down the rare quiet streets of Pentagram City. The shadow from the grey hoodie hid his face stopping him being recognised. He wasn’t looking for work; he really didn’t need to be seen. If he was seen so far from the Happy Hotel or was it Hazbin, there was no telling what his boss would do to him.

He wasn’t the Porn Star Angel Dust; he was Anthony or Tony as his brother called him, and he felt like it too. Tony was wearing dark coloured jeans swapping out his mini skirt, an oversized grey hoodie enabling him to hide his lower set of arms in its folds. It also covers his chest fluff that is usually front, centre and prominent with his tight-fitting pink and white striped suit jacket. His pink gloves missing and replaced by black fingerless gloves. The clack of his heels missing as his iconic black thigh high heeled boots exchanged with knee-high lace-up basketball sneakers.  
This section of the pentagram city was a place he ordinarily didn’t venture into. It actually wasn’t that far from Cherri Bomb’s turf in the West Side of the Pentagram. What he was looking for was a place that no-one would ever think to look for him.  
This was the turf of the serpent demon Sir Pentious. Not many called this section of the city home, however, the few who did were mostly Imps and hellhounds looking for low rent and a safe place from the extermination. The Snake’s experiments kept most demons away.  
Tony had already seen a number of those egg-demon minions walking around. Hoping he was getting close. He had never gone to Sir Pentious place before he was following the description and instructions his brother told him in the past.

Before long, an old gothic-looking building entered his view.  
The building was large and imposing even though it was only three storeys, compared to The Hotel, which had eighteen storeys, and Lucifer knows how many the porn studio has. The mansion had a dark stone exterior with an octagonal tower with a steep pointed roof. There were a few bay windows on the first floor and a wraparound porch. It reminded Tony of the gingerbread house that his Mamma uses to make at Christmas time with it trim. It really looked like something out of a comic strip he uses to read he used to read when he was alive. The Addams Family he remembered the name as he walked up the stairs to the front door.

He knocked before he could back himself out. Tony hugged himself as the door opened.  
“Who are you?” one of the three Egg Bois stacked on top each other answered the door.  
“What do you want?” another asked.  
“Arac- Arackniss is he here?” Tony said meekly  
“Boss’ spider friend?” The egg on the bottom of the stack.  
“Shut up!” called the top egg “No one is meant to know!”  
“You look familiar.” Said the middle one.  
“He’s right, you do.” agreed the bottom one.  
“What, where did you see him?” The top one looked down at the other Egg Bois.  
Tony hugged himself tighter, watching the Egg Bois talk between themselves almost thinking they forgot about him.

“What are you doing?” Called a prim and proper voice with a slight hiss to it from further into the house.  
“Boss” Called the Egg Bois together the bottom one turned causing the others to turn as well.  
“This demon was knocking on the door” The Middle egg pointed out.  
The snake demon came into Tony’s view. His cobra hood was down giving the illusion of long straight black hair with a yellow underneath colour. His dark grey yellow striped coat shirt replaced with a knitted sweater in a similar striped design. His top hat missing, giving the customarily composed demon a relaxed look.

“Now why would sssomeone come knocking on my door looking for me?” Asked the snake demon.  
“I wasn’t looking for you,” Tony said as the Snake dismissed the Egg demons. “I was looking for Arackniss.”  
Sir Pentious blinked in surprise. “I don’t know anyone by that… Wait!” Pent slithered closer to get a clear view of Tony’s face. “YOUR THAT SSTRIP-”  
Tony covered the Snake’s mouth with his top hands, hissing. “Shut up! I’m hiding my face for a reason.”  
Pent brought his head back away from the spider actually taking in the different look Tony was in. He moved to the side using his hand to invite Tony in.

Sir Pentious sighed as he closed the door leaning his forehead on it momently. He and his partner have really only really been together for the last half of the decade but had known each other for the last three. It was only the start of the twenty-first century they could call each other friends.  
It was only by accident that Angel Dust had found out about their relationship between his brother and Sir Pentious. Since then the brothers had actually gotten closer, and Arackniss was no longer hiding that he was killing off Angel’s johns, as they had abused him.  
It was actually Angel that convinced Arcakniss to take a chance with Sir Pentious.  
Angel and Sir Pentious had a truce made between them. Angel doesn’t start fights with Pen, and if he does have to fight, he knows not to go after the Egg Bois with a lower number. As they are the older ones and are more intelligent. They are also more Hench-Eggs then minions.  
Pentious, when having to fight Angel, tries not to cause serious harm. Where when they do fight jokes fly, that way they distract any demon watching or fighting with like Angel’s friend Cherri.

Sir Pentious and Tony were quiet as they walked through the mansion.  
They finally made it to the sitting room that came off the master suite. There is no chance of any demon from the outside to see into.  
Tony sat on the couch as Sir Pentious took up his favourite armchair.  
“He’s not here.” The snake demon said. “He’s on a job.”  
Angel tucked himself in a tight hug on the couch. His bottom arms had grabbed a throw pillow that was decorating the couch. It smelled slightly like his brother he noticed as he placed his head on top.  
“Oh”   
Pentious watched Angel as he leaned further onto the pillow. He looked tired like he hadn’t been getting any sleep. The Snake sighed and closed his eyes.  
“He should be finished sssoon. He promised to messssage me when he was finissshed, we had sssomething planned for tonight. You can sstay …” Pen opened his eyes taking in the spider who had fallen asleep. The Victorian Snake rose from the armchair picking up a quilt that Arackniss likes to wrap himself in. He laid Angel down dropping the quilt on his unexpected guess.

‘You have a visitor’ the text said. The small spider demon had only just finished the job ‘la famiglia’ had him do. All he wanted to do was have a shower and snuggle up with his boyfriend, listening to him read the novel they were reading. Arackniss pulled his car up in the warehouse behind the mansion. Arackniss was concerned as he could count on one hand and still had fingers left over how many knew that he was staying at his boyfriend’s place. For any of them to turn up at Pentious’ home something was wrong.

“Mister Niss!?” called an Egg Boi, this Egg Boi was dressed differently from the others bustling around the warehouse near one of the smaller dirigibles that the snake demon used when not declaring warfare.  
The Egg Boi was wearing welding goggles and a welding apron.  
“Seacht, you keeping everyone in order?” Arackniss called back.  
“Of course Mister Niss.”

Seacht was Egg Boi number seven, one of the five Egg Boi with a number under 20. He was accompanied by Number Nine, Douze, Thirteen and Achttien. Number seven, 12 and 18 using Irish, French and Dutch to number themselves, just to be different because they can. The five were the Hench-Eggs. Each was in charge of certain parts of the household teams when Sir Pentious or Arackniss weren’t there to do so.

“Do you know who the visitor is?” The spider demon asked.  
“No, sorry, sir. I haven’t been in the house all day.”  
Arackniss nodded he didn’t think that the Hench-Egg did seeing that blimp wasn’t even in one piece. But if he didn’t ask he would have never known.

Arackniss continued into the house, poking his head into the kitchen quickly, seeing Number Nine bossing the cooking team around.  
When Pen and Niss started dating there was no ‘cooking team’. Nine saw Arackniss cooking and begged him to teach them how to cook. They ended up with a team of their own no longer sharing housekeeping with Douze.   
It looked like they were cooking up a lasagne.

Arackniss proceed to the master wing even if he was worried about his visitor, he smelled like gunpowder and sweat. He needed a shower.  
As he entered the master wing, he noticed his blanket was covering someone on the couch in the sitting room. He walked over to get a better view.  
“Anthony?” Niss asked quietly as not to wake his younger brother. The dark spider cafuné his brothers’ hair carefully. “What are you doing here?”  
He took his hat off, placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch as he resumed his path to the bedroom and ensuite to have his much-wanted shower.

Tony groaned as he was brought back from his slumber. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but the smell that hanged onto the pillow just made him feel safe. The first thing that Tony noticed was he was alone, the second was the hat sitting on the table.  
He sat up letting the blanket fall onto the ground, reaching out with one hand to the fedora, making sure what he was seeing was real, and he wasn’t still in dreamland.  
The hat was a dark faded grey that was once black fedora. It looked like his brother’s, but his brother’s fedora the last time he saw it was a dull black with a yellow band. This one had a dark pink band very much like the one on his own pink striped fedora. This one looked like someone had taken the pink band from his and added it to his brothers’.

“Pa hasn’ noticed yet.”  
Angel Jumped as his brother walked through the door from the bedroom, his hair was still slightly damp with a slight shine from the dusting powder.  
“Nissy?”  
“Hey Anthony.” Niss walked over and sat beside his brother on the couch, taking the hat into his own hands.  
“The band got wrecked. Replaced it with this one Pen found. Reminded me of your hat and Molly headband. Anyway, what are you doing here, Tony?”  
Angel shrugged, “I need a place to crash”  
“That’s up to Pen, not me. But I thought you were staying at the princess’ pet project hotel?”  
“I am… was…” Angel sighed. “I just need some time away from it all.”

Niss watched his brother hug his legs, laying his head on his knees, tearing up. Something was wrong; it looked like Tony hadn’t been sleeping at late. His brother had come to him for whatever reason. He ignored Tony’s signs for help when they were alive he wasn’t going to do it again now. If he had to convince his boyfriend to let his brother stay, that is what he was going to do. Coming to a decision, he stood up.  
“Come on, Number Nine should have dinner ready by now.” The dark spider helped the pink one up. “We’ll ask Pen what room you can stay in.”

Sir Pentious surprised the Spider Brothers as he already had a room ready for Angel before they even asked.  
The week that followed had Angel staying at the mansion trying to keep out of trouble. Exploring the estate became his favourite pass time, finding all different types of rooms, a music room with all kinds of interments, some modified for the serpent demon to play like the piano and drums. Finding the Egg-Bois’ bedroom in the first few days was an eye-opener. The entrance was on the ground floor but went up into the tower. Stacks of bunk beds all on top of each other up on the wall in an odd pattern that the pink spider couldn’t work out. There was a maze of ladders in-between, around and over the bunks. It really looked like something from the Dr Seuss that had only just started to come out when he was still alive.  
The Hench-Eggs had their own wing with a common-room with five bedrooms branching off from. Angel was very quickly shooed out by Number Thirteen on the day he tried to snoop around. Arackniss expanded they were protective of their ‘Nest’ as they called it.

Sneaking back into the Hotel to get Fat Nuggets out was more straightforward than both brothers thought it would be. The Egg-Bois loved the small demon swine. Arackniss and Sir Pentous often found the younger eggs playing games of tag around the mansion under the watch of Fat Nuggets’ Daddy.  
Angel was getting better, feeling more like Angel than Tony, getting sleep and less stress. However, Arackniss was still worried about his brother. Angel hovered over Fat Nuggets never letting the piglet out of his sight for very long. Angel had also not pulled any pranks on Arackniss at all not even his upside-down cup of water. Which was always played whenever the brothers got together.  
Sir Pentious had even noticed that the pink demon was quieter than usual. Still wearing dark clothes and flats over his boots and the bright releveling outfits he typically wears.

It all came to a head one night when Arackniss came home after a job late at night. Hearing his brother crying when he walked passed, the room Angel was using. The dark spider entered the room seeing his brother hugging his pig crying and mumbling in Italian. He sat next to Angel, just letting the younger cry it out.  
Angel dropped his head onto the smaller spider demon’s head, took a deep breath and told his brother what the Radio Demon and the Princesses and her La Fidanzata did.

Sir Pentious slithered though the mansion, his newest invention was missing. The experimental weapon was something he was building for Arackniss. It had to be excepted by the spider demon own demon form and what little magic that he and Angel both have access to. This magic able them to hid not only their extra set of arms but also weapons connected to their souls. Angel had his Thompson Guns, Smith and Wesson Model 19, and MP 38 two of each as well as a Baseball bat for close range.  
Arackniss had his Beretta M1935, an M1911 pistol as well as the other firearms as his brother. He also had a Savage 110 BA that he updated to in 2010 when it made its way into The Pentagram. He was more of the hitman a Caporegime before he became the Underboss more hidden in the shadows than his brother. Angel was a frontman, collecting money and drugs and was a Consigliere in training before being thrown out for being who he is.

The experimental weapon that Pentious was designing and creating for his lover was a powerful laser gun that, unfortunately, in its stage of trial and error has a habit of overheating and malfunctioning. Pentious wanted to work why it does so and how to fix this problem. Finding it missing worried the inventor because of its flaws could course real serious harm. He had asked his Egg-Bois they all come back as a negative. Seacht and Thirteen hadn’t seen it either.

He had seen Angel asleep on one of the couches in the lounge. As his pig and a few of the Egg-Bois relaxing on the rug in front of the fireplace. Trying to keep quiet not to wake the sleeping spider. However, it seemed the spider was now awake and in the kitchen, with the cooking team bugging them for food as he slept through lunch and now hungry.

“Angel have you ssseen experiment 12-1-19-5-18-0-7-21-14?” asked Sir Pentious as a last resort, he hadn’t seen Arackniss all day either now that he thought about it. Which was odd it was his day off.  
“The what?” Angel asked back, confused.  
“Laser-Gun” Number Nine translated.  
“Oh, why didn’t you just say that?” Angel rolled his eyes.  
“Because it’ss not until it’ss finissshed” Pen hissed “Have you ssseen it?”  
“No, have you asked Niss?”  
Pen sighed and pulled out his phone. It rang for a few rings before Niss picked up.

“Arackniss.”  
“Nisssy have you ssseen the experiment 12-1-19-5-18-0-7-21-14?”  
“Pen!” Arackniss shouted over the noise of fighting in the background. “I’m kinda busy.”  
“If you were on ‘a’ job. You would have turned your phone off”  
“Okay, fine, what was it again?”  
“Experiment 12-1-19-5…” Pentious stopped when he noticed Angel looking at him with an eyebrow raised with a look that said ‘really?’. He sighed and started again. “The laser-gun that was sitting on my desk.”

Angel ate his sandwich listening as Pen tried to get an answer from Niss, who was dancing around answering. When he thought back to the night before and early morning when he talked to his older brother about what happened to him and Fat Nuggets.  
“Ya better no being doing anything stupid.” He called loud enough to be heard by his brother and another demon over the phone.  
“Too late!” Called the voice of the feline demon that handles the reception desk of the Hazbin Hotel.  
Angel’s eyes widen in surprise and worry. He jumped over the kitchen counter and stole the phone from the serpent demon.

“Perché sei in albergo?!” Angel snapped.  
Sir Pentious was very quickly stopped his retaliation at his phone being stolen, at the Italian swiftly spoken and with a worried tone by the pink spider. Now pacing around his kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Perché sei in Albergo?! Why are you at the Hotel?!

**Author's Note:**

> I am Dyslexic so if you find a mistake please tell me so I can fix it.


End file.
